Mavrus
Mavrus the Unskooled is a draconic ancestry sorcerer, played by Zac Oyama. He is a tiefling currently residing in Gladeholm. Description Mavrus is described as looking much like Keanu Reeves, with slicked back hair and horns. He wears a long robe with a design that looks "kind of like a shitty tribal tattoo". Bio Mavrus is a second year student at the University, and is roommates with a solid dude named Carl. He is not committed to his studies, and feels like reading and going to class is unnecessary, because he is a sorcerer, and thus naturally can access magic. His father is also a sorcerer, and has pressured him into going to school, despite the fact that many of his friends are taking a gap year and have jobs and a house together. Role In The Story Mavrus was selected by Lucanus Aer'Tea as the University champion in the Gladeholm Wizard Tournament. It is unclear why he was selected, but Lucanus says that he is probably too dumb to betray the elves and join the Grave Robbers. He is responsible for winning the Thinking Cap in the Tournament, so that it can be kept out of Thiala's hands. The Band of Boobs serve as his Warders, to help protect him and to help demonstrate that a wizard, sorcerer, or warlock is only as good as they are in the context of an adventuring party. Powers and Abilities Racial Abilities *''Darkvision. ''Mavrus can see in dim light within 60 feet of him as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. *''Hellish Resistance. ''Mavrus is resistant to fire damage. *''Infernal Legacy. ''Mavrus knows the Thaumaturgy cantrip, and can cast Hellish Rebuke and Darkness once per long rest. Class Abilities *''Spellcasting. ''As a level 12 sorcerer, Mavrus knows six cantrips and cast cast up to sixth level sorcerer spells, using charisma. *''Draconic Ancestor. ''Mavrus can speak, read, and write Draconic. Additionally, whenever he makes a charisma check when interacting with dragons, his proficiency bonus is doubled if it applies to the check. *''Font of Magic. ''Mavrus has access to sorcery points and flexible casting, which allows him to use sorcery points to create more spell slots or use Metamagic, and also to sacrifice spell slots for more sorcery points. *''Metamagic. ''As a level 12 sorcerer, Mavrus has 3 metamagic abilities. *''Elemental Affinity. ''When Mavrus casts a spell that does the damage type associated with his draconic ancestry, he can add his charisma modifier to one damage roll of that spell. In addition, he can use a sorcery point to gain resistance to that damage for the next hour. *''Draconic Wings.'' As a level 14 sorcerer, Mavrus can sprout a pair of dragon wings from his back as a bonus action and gain a flying speed equal to his current speed. They last until dismissed as a bonus action. Trivia *Mavrus has not been living in his dormitory since the first day of school Category:Guest Characters Category:Mage Madness Category:Campaign 1 Category:Bahumia Category:Gladeholm